


Broken Plates

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: Blue light. Broken plates. Packed Bags.





	1. Part One

Blue sparks lit up the living room, sending books flying from the bookcase and wine glasses of the coffee table. 

“Then go!” Magnus yelled, tears caught in his eyes, bottom lips trembling.

“You know what! Fine!” Alec said, snatching up his jacket and storming towards the front door, but at the last minute he changed his mind and stormed down the hallway to the bedroom. 

Magnus stood in the lounge room listening to his husband pack a bag, his hands shaking with his magic. Alec appeared again a bag slung over his shoulder, opened the front door and left without a word. 

A sob left Magnus’s lips.

“Fuck!” He yelled, sending his magic out in a burst of blue. Plates in the kitchen went flying to the floor, draws slammed open sending cutlery across the room. 

An infants cry broken the now silent apartment, Magnas wiped a hand under his eyes. 

“Papa’s coming Max”


	2. Part Two

Alec was leaning against the bathroom sink in the his old room at the institute. The bag that he had hastily pack was laying at his feet half-open with its contents flowing onto the floor. 

Alec knew that he shouldn’t have stormed out the way that he did, it as childish, he should have stuck around and talk it over, not run away to his childhood bedroom. 

“Alec?” A knock at the door came and Jace walked in, noticing Alec leaning on the sink “What are you doing here? Is Max with you?” He asked looking around for his nephew. 

Alec shook his head but didn’t answer, he just kept staring at himself in the mirror, tears starting to build in his eyes. 

“Alec? Hey...whats wrong” Jace said, when he noticed the tears. 

“I’ve wrecked everything Jace. Magnus and I, we had a fight...it was...” But he stopped, the tears that had threatened to fall had broken free and were running down his cheeks. He felt a hand on his should and he broke, sobs poured from his lips and he drop his head into Jace’s shoulder. 

“It’s gonna be alright.” Jace said, pulling his parabatai in for a hug. “Lets get you to bed and we will talk in the morning.” Alec nodded wiping his eyes. 

After leading Alec to his old bed and tucking him in, Jace quietly left the room and hit speed dial three on his phone. 

“Hey Magnus, it’s Jace”


End file.
